Mirar
by Lils White
Summary: Angélica siempre ha sido muy observadora, y se da cuenta de las cosas que a los demás les resulta imposible ver.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un excéntrico pirata enamorado del ron y de su preciosa Perla (y de la hija de Barba Negra)? ¿Un cura que se quedó prendado de una extraña sirena o una extraña sirena que se quedó prendada de un cura? Es normal, los creó Walt Disney Pictures y le pertenecen._

**Nota:**_ La historia va de la relación entre Philip y Syrena narrada desde la perspectiva de Angélica, y todo sucede en un momento de descanso que hacen por el camino (cuando Syrena ya es humana y Jack se ha ido a por los cálices), antes de que Philip le diera nombre definitivo a Syrena (porque, sinceramente, esa escena me da vergüenza ajena). Hay un ligero Jack/Angélica, pero nada de lo que preocuparse._

* * *

><p><strong>Mirar<strong>

Philip se sienta sobre la rama del árbol y suspira, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

_¿Qué me está pasando, señor?_

Angélica lo observa desde lejos; lo ve levantar la cabeza y mirar a la sirena, a unos metros de él, cubriendo su cuerpo humano con la camisa que él le ha prestado. Lo ve volver a suspirar y desviar la mirada.

No puede contener una sonrisa.

El primer amor es bonito, pero confuso. Sobre todo cuando lo sientes hacia alguien que no es de tu propia especie. O hacia alguien que finge quererte.

No. Tiene que frenar sus pensamientos. No va a pensar en Jack.

Se apoya en el tronco del árbol y cierra los ojos, dejando que la brisa le acaricie el rostro. Se han parado a descansar en aquel claro, con la sirena transformada en humana y Jack en busca de los cálices.

Angélica siempre ha sido muy observadora, y se da cuenta de las cosas que a los demás les resulta imposible ver.

Ella sabe que su padre es malo (tan malo, que en ocasiones le da miedo), sabe que no le importa tanto como dice. Lo sabe pero, le quiere tanto, que prefiere cerrar los ojos y no verlo.

Sabe que Jack siente algo por ella. Lo sabe por cómo la mira, o por cómo se tiró por el precipicio por ella.

Y sabe que Philip siente algo por esa sirena. Lo sabe porque no hay nada más fácil de descubrir que la mirada de un hombre enamorado.

Se ríe por lo bajo y abre los ojos, girando imperceptiblemente la cabeza y fijando los ojos en cierto misionero que se ha acercado a la sirena y sentado a su lado. Parece que le dice algo, y Angélica aguza el oído. No es que sea cotilla, pero hay cosas que le resultan imposibles de ignorar.

―¿Por qué todas las sirenas atacáis marineros? ―pregunta Philip en aquel momento, con aquel toque de curiosidad en la voz que lo caracteriza.

Ella lo mira con sus ojos insondables, y Angélica, que siempre ha sabido leer a las personas, cree distinguir un rastro de dolor en su expresión.

―Todas no ―replica. Se miran fijamente a los ojos, y Angélica casi puede palpar la atracción que hay entre ellos. Philip se acerca un poco más.

―¿Y tú? ―susurra. A la sirena se le abre un poco la camisa, y deja ver parte de su pecho; pero Philip no desvía la mirada de sus ojos, y Angélica reúne la prueba definitiva de que él es uno de los hombres más raros que ha conocido. Justo detrás del excéntrico pirata que la enamoró tiempo atrás.

―Yo no ataco marineros ―responde, con su extraño acento―, los marineros me atacan a mí.

Philip se inclina hacia ella, y por un momento, Angélica cree que va a besarla. Pero lo que hace es apretar los labios contra su frente en un instante tan corto que ni existe, y levantarse apresuradamente, murmurando un:

―Lo siento ―entre dientes.

Angélica no sabe (y está segura de que la sirena tampoco) si esa disculpa se debe a la extraña demostración de afecto, o a la situación en la que la sirena se ha visto envuelta.

Da igual de todas formas, porque su padre anuncia que deben ponerse en marcha, y el misionero vuelve a llevar a la sirena en brazos. Angélica se despereza y se coloca en cabeza, dirigiéndoles una mirada de soslayo y pensando que es una lástima que las circunstancias no sean otras.

Está segura de que harían buena pareja.

* * *

><p><em>Soy consciente de que el título no está muy allá, pero no se me ocurría nada, y después de darle mil vueltas, me quedé con esté antes que con "Contemplación", porque me sonaba a ángeles o a qué sé yo xD.<em>

_¿Reviews? :)_

_**Lils**_


End file.
